


炎のマシマロ

by Arukou



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: American History, Food, Gen, S'mores, Theology, girlscouts
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: 二人のオカルトの（幽玄な）方が百五年間ほどの起こした汎用の無能さの究竟はアダム・ヤングが神様その御方にスモアを焼いて差し上げることだ。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	炎のマシマロ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flaming Marshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464407) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 

> 作家よりのノート：[この素晴らしい原作](https://arpkmf2.tumblr.com/post/186796455017/flaming-marshmallow)よりこの話が想を得たのです。TumblrのJunietwohundredとGirlpearlが編集してくれたことに感謝しています。提供してくれたサービスの見返りとして、Junieの報告を伝えておきます：一番美味しいスモアを味わうためにグラハムクラッカーではなく、ファッジクッキーを使って、チョコではなく、ヌテラを塗るべきです。
> 
> 参考のため：[スモア](https://images.media-allrecipes.com/userphotos/560x315/243390.jpg)というのは焼かれたマシマロと細長い値段の安いチョレートをグラハムクラッカー二枚に挟んで、サンドウィッチのようなおやつです。グラハムクラッカーというのは煎餅のような全粒の少々甘いクラッカーです。スペルがS’moreで”some more”の省略です。

1913年に表彰状がアジラフェールの机に現れたが、1880年代までに遡及されていた。現れた時にアジラフェールは驚いて気になっていた。地獄と比べれば、天国は褒め言葉を下すのは滅多にないことだ。（注１）まあ、クロウリーの表彰状と賞牌で判断するのなら。

（注１）神様への褒め言葉はもちろんだがそれ以外の褒め言葉は別の話だ。

表彰状によるとアジラフェールが「グラハムクラッカー」というものを作り出したようで、新世界、つまり米国では、グラハムクラッカーが不品行を阻止することができるように天国が思われるようだった。クロウリーが今向こうにいると知っているアジラゲールが唇をすぼめて、調べるために乗船券を要約することにした。

結構流行ったグラハムクラッカーを見つけて――その上、グラハム氏の本によると味のない菜食主義者になれば性欲を冷めたり、とくにグラハムクラッカーを食べれば自慰行為を防いだりすることができると――食べてアジラフェールはゾッとした。そしてアジラフェールが人間にゾッとされた時のいつもの習慣もした。紅茶を一杯飲んでクロウリーを探しに行った。

二日後ニューヨーク州の森の中のテントで見つけた。クロウリーが可愛いカーキ地のスカートに履いて、揃ったブラウスも着て、青いドレスを着ている少女に囲まれている。

「ジゴクソ！一体何を」とアジラフェールが尋ねる。

（注２）「ジゴク」をつければ、「クソ」が禁止される言葉じゃなくなるようだ。

「ガールスカウトを企んでるのよ」とクロウリーがニコニコして言った。近くに、少女二人が何かのものを点火している。「素晴らしい！火災安全予防を忘れないで」とクロウリーが声をかけて、またアジラフェールに向く。「詳しく言うと、ガールスカウトというアイディアを盗んでるわよ。別のところでもう作られてたの。」

「ガールスカウト？」

「少女に自給自足や自活能力を教えるためのサークルみたいな団体なの。その少女たちが大人になるといろいろなトラブルを起こすよ、きっと。」

「まあ、いいだろう」と気を取られたアジラフェールが言った。そばに少女一人が体ほど大きい斧で薪を割っている。「ほら、ちょっと問題があって、君に手を貸してもらえないかなと。」

「いいわよ。キャンプファイアーがたいてあるから、こっちおいで、座って。お嬢さんたちも手伝ってくれるね、みんな？」クロウリーが子供達に向かって言った。「マシマロを枝に付けて、焼く。野蛮だろ？」

「ほら」アジラフェールは言い「私、表彰状をもらってさ。」グラハムクラッカー箱を差し出して、「私がこれを作ったんだって。でもクロウリー、恐るべきほどまずい。本当に。天国にバレる前に何かをしなきゃ。」

「よし。みんな、こっちに集めて。」少女がのらくらとキャンプファイアーの周りにある丸太へ来て、座る。「アジラフェールさんは新しいものをこれを使って作りたいと。楽しいだろ？」

全員頷く。アジラフェールは小さい子供が理解できるように説明しようとしたら（注３）、少女一人が箱のデザインを気づいて、声を出す。

（注３）小さい子供扱いが苦手であるアジラフェールは良い説明し方が全然思い浮かべないところである。

「グラハムクラッカーってまずい！」

「ええ、ま――」とアジラフェールが話しはじめようとしたら、もう一人が

「蜂蜜つければ、美味しいよ。」

「私たちにくれるの、アジラフェールさん？」斧を使っていた子が尋ねた。

「でも蜂蜜ないよ。」

「クロウリー婦人がマシマロを持ってきてくれた。焼いたら、蜂蜜みたいなものになるだろう？」

「婦人？」とアジラフェールが眉毛を上げながらクロウリーに聞く。斧の子が箱をアジラフェールの手から優しく引っ張る。

「結婚してる女性は真っ当に見られるのよ。」クロウリーが呑気と答えた。「夫はよく出張でイギリスにいる。とてもパリッとしてる希少本屋の店長さんよ。」

「ぜひいつか会いたい方だな」アジラフェールが真面目に言った。そのうち、スカウト達が実験第一を始めた：焼かれたマシマロをグラハムクラッカーに。

「うちのばあさんがチョコをつけるよ！」アジラフェールの立場から自由奔放に砂糖を燃やしている少女の目白押し塊から声が出る。

「これ、本当に安全なのか」とアジラフェールがクロウリーに質問した。

誰かが叫んで、「うちのリュックにチョコあるよ〜！」

「危険に決まっている。でなければ、意味ないだろう」アジラフェールは眉を寄せる、クロウリーが呆れた表情をする.「落ち着いて、誰も非常な怪我してないだろ。」

「怪我なんてあるはずないだよ！」

「応急手当が必要じゃなければ、どうやって応急手当を習うの？」

「あ、まあ」アジラフェールが途中で止まって考える。「それは説得力のある議論かもしれない。クロウリーには意外と善なこと、実は。」

「すべてが大悪のために」とクロウリーが請け合う.

「女子に自尊心を教えたらどこが悪なのか。誰にも必要があることだろう。」

「君が天使だから、もちろんそう思う。自尊心があれば、すぐ自分の地位を過ぎたくなるだろ。選挙権や月給を欲したくなるし。」

「それでどんなトラブルになる？」当惑気味のアジラフェールが尋ねる。クロウリーがアジラフェールの肩を軽く叩く。

「可愛いわね、君。気にしないで。」ベタベタ何かを手に持っている少女一人が近づいてくる。

恥ずかしそうに言う、「はい、クロウリー婦人。私、チョコを食べ過ぎちゃ駄目だから、これ、あげる。」

クロウリーが少女をもっとチョコを食べるように誘惑する前に、アジラフェールが「何と優しい」と褒めた。「お礼は、クロウリー婦人？」

「あら、どうも！」とクロウリーがアジラフェールを真似て言った。ホクホクしたクラッカーの間に半溶けたチョコレートと黒く焼かれたマシマロのまぜ合わせ料理を嗅いで、それから噛む。

「悪くはない」とのっぺりといって――クロウリーは何の食べ物でもいつもその反応だった――残りをアジラフェールに渡す。

アジラフェールが噛んで、クラッカーが凸凹に割ってしまう。手がチョコレートとベタベタしたマシマロまみれだ。だが、アジラフェールは全然気にしない。なぜかというと小さな天使の合唱が頭の中で響いているからだ。

「これ、素晴らしい！」クラッカーを左手に移し、右手のチョコのしずくを舐め始める。「完璧だ！この少女たちがグラハムクラッカーの問題を解けた！」

くらいメガネの縁越しにクロウリーの目が指からチョコを舐めているアジラフェールをじっと見詰める。

「天使さん、君がクラッカーに砂糖を加えて汚濁したと天国に報告しても、表彰状を解除することはないだろ。」

アジラフェールがクロウリーを眺める。「お、神様よ。そうかもしれない。いや、直そうとしたら、もっとダメになった。」

「ま、心配しないで。これ、流行らないだろ。十、二十年たったら、クラハムクラッカーが消えて、表彰状なんて完全に忘れらるだろ。」クロウリーがまた元気づけるようにアジラフェールの肩を叩く。「ほら。君、ロンドンへ帰って、クラハムクラッカーがそこまで輸入されないように頑張って、あたしがここの証拠を全て消してあげる。」

「本当？ありがとう！その通りする。」

クロウリーがニコニコ笑う。「とりあえずもっと食べれば？それは悪なことなんてないだろ？」

* * *

約百五年後、アジラフェールが「スモアをわざとアメリカ全国まで広げたなんて信じられない。」といった。

「したよ。でもほら、今天国が俺たちを見てないから、輸入すれば？半クリストとそのガキたちに作り方を教えるときっと流行る。」

「もうここにきているよ！ガール・ガイド連盟が作る。でもちゃんとしたグラハムクラッカーがなくて、そのかわりに、ホッブノッブやディジェスティブやチョコボトンを使う。」

「じゃ、お前の番だな。啓発での道を見せよ。」その点に反して、アジラフェールは何の議論も出せなかった。

結果として、アジラフェールはその通りをやり始めた。グラハムクラッカーを英国の民族へポップカルチャーで広げて. そして涼しい秋の夜にスカウト・マスター「ガールスカウトはトラブルばかり起こすぞ」クロウリーがホグバック森で作った炉の周りに座って、偶然と持ってきた（本物の火より安全な（注４））炎の剣を使って子供達と満足げにマシマロを焼こうとしている途端、神様が仰せられる。

（注４）この場合「安全」というのは「山火事を起こさないし、子供達を焼けない」という意味なのだ。「黙示をもたらす」という意味が含まれていない。

アジラフェールがチョコレートの包み紙を外そうとしている途端、何千年も光っていない光線が天国から浴びてくる。鐘が何百万口も鳴っているような声が「アジラフェール、東の門の天使…炎の剣で一体何を？」

洶々したアジラフェールが顔を上げて、唯一の奴らを近くに集めて、打ち殺されるのを恐れているアジラフェールが守るように翼を広げる。これはどうしてもうまく嘘つけられない。決まっている。ブライアンが解けた砂糖でベタベタしているし、ペッパーとウェンズリーがチョコレートを手に握っているし、おおらかに何気ないアダムがグラハムクラッカーを噛んでいる。

アジラフェールが認める。「子供達とスモアを作っております、神様よ。」

光がパッと閃く。

「粗野なペストリーのような物でございます。チョコレートを少々、マシマロお菓子を少々、グラハムクラッカーに溶けていきます。グラハムクラッカーのことは以前天国から表彰状をもらっておりますから、今のところでも不賛成なさることは想像できませんが。」アジラフェールがほざいているが、光がまた閃いてアジラフェールがふとやむ.

「よかろ」と神様が仰せられた。「この私にも一つを用意して。」

当惑気味のアジラフェールが上をじっと見て、とうとうマナーを思い出した。「喜んで用意させていただきます、神様よ。」

光が消えた。ビクともしない子供達がマシマロを焼くことに戻った。アジラフェールはマシマロ袋を非常に優しく取り上げて、一つを最も聖なる神様のために近くに置いておいた。しばらく考えると、幾つかも同じく置いておいた。念のために。

「外を焼きすぎた中身がめっちゃ柔らかいやつの方が好きだろう」とアダムが進めた。

「神学はほっといて、マシマロだけでいいんだ」とアジラフェールはしかつめらしくいう。アダムが肩を上げて、またマシマロに火をつけた（注５）。

（注５）炎ではなく視線で。

数分後、クロウリーが星を見詰ることから戻ってくる。若い女性一人を腕で連れて、オックスフォードシャーの田舎ではなく、まるでジェーン・オーステンが小説で述べたような舞踏会で親しくおしゃべりをしているようだ。アジラフェールがクロウリーのちょっとぼうっとしている表情から若女性に目を移して、またクロウリーを見る。彼女はお指をお唇につけた。

「この子が森の中に迷子になってた」とクロウリーが落ち着いて言った。キャンプファイアーの前の丸太に手を貸して座らせてあげ――ぞっとするほど,アジラフェールの右側にいる丸太だった。「子供達の友だって言ってたから、誘ったんだ。」クロウリーがアジラフェールの左側に座る。

「スモアを約束してくれたんだろ。」神様がニコニコ笑う。

「これ、作ったよ。あげる」とアダムがふわふわ柔らかいマシマロを挟んだ完璧なスモアを手渡す。

「どうも、我が子。」神様が食べきってから、アジラフェールがやっと息を吸いた。クロウリーと子供達の会話がかすかに聞こえたが、ほとんど理解していなかった。神様の指にはマシマロのしずくは一点もなかった。

終わったら、神様がアジラフェールのほっぺにチュウをして、チョコレートの染みを残して、立つ。

「そろそろ帰らなきゃ。」ズボンのお尻の埃を払う.「クロウリーさん、ありがとうございました。あなた――」神様がアジラフェールに向かって「気をつけて。それから、善のことをそんなに気にしないで。だって、あなたはいつも善のものだったから。」

アジラフェールが神様の消えてゆく背中を眺める。その神様がお尻から葉っぱを払って、道徳上のくどい小言を挙げるのを経験したアジラフェールは正直に言うと圧倒された。

「天使さん。天使さん！」クロウリーがアジラフェールの顔の前で手を振った。「ガキがお前にもスモアを作ってあげたんだよ。」スモアをアジラフェールに手渡して、アジラフェールが一角をかじる。

「おいしい」といい、クロウリーに寄りかかる.クロウリーがアジラフェールのほっぺからチョコレートを親指で拭いて、その親指を口に入れて、舐める。

「学校でみんなにちゃんとしたやばいハーシーチョコレートとグラハムクラッカーを使ったアメリカ風スモアを教える」とアダムが報告した。

クロウリーが満足げに首を頷いた。「頑張って、反クリストガキよ。」

**Author's Note:**

> 作家よりのノート：
> 
> ――千八百八十年代にグラハムクラッカーが反自慰行為道具として発明されました。 ご覧の通り、とても効果的なものでした。（皮肉）
> 
> ――千九百十二年に米国にガールスカウトがサタンの連合軍ではなく[ジュリエット・ゴードン・ロー](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juliette_Gordon_Low)に設立された.しかし偶然と彼女はハロウィン生まれです。ちょっと怪き。
> 
> ――”Some more”というデザートが初めて書かれたのは千九百二十七年のガールスカウト料理本の中でしたから、僕にとってはガールスカウトがスモアを発明して,利益の割をもらうべきだと思います。
> 
> ――天国はとりあえずスモアのことを発見しませんでした（注６）。それはそれでいいでしょう。
> 
> （注６）地獄は発見しましたが、地獄のグラハムクラッカーはいつも古くて料理用チョコレートを使ってしまうから、あまり人気者じゃないようです。
> 
> ハチさん、そして日本人の読者さまへ：
> 
> Hello!この日本語に訳されているファンフィクションを読んでくれて感謝しております。炎の剣とマシマロの絵を描いたハチさんがこのファンフィションが読めるように和訳もアップしたかったものです。
> 
> たくさんの方々がハチさんの絵を見て嬉しくなって、僕のファンフィションも読んでくれて嬉しくなったようですが、一番面白かったのはコメントのことでした。そのコメントの中でイギリスにはスモアとグラハムクラッカーがあるかどうかという話題はかなり議論になりました。とうとう結果が出て：イギリスにはスモアがありますが、グラハムクラッカーはないようです。決まるために結構なディベートが必要でした。
> 
> とにかく、ハチさんの絵をありがとうございした。これからも頑張ってください。そして、ここまでに来た日本人の読者さまにも感謝しております。
> 
> サム・スターバック
> 
> 翻訳家よりのノート：
> 
> 読者の皆さま、ここまで読んでくれて本当にありがとうございました。もう気づいているだろうと思いますが、私はサムさんと同じく、アメリカ人で、日本語が母語ではありません。結果として、この翻訳には不自然、または直訳されていないところは少なくないでしょう。皆さまは翻訳のやり方のおすすめ、または、訂正があれば、ぜひ教えてください。頑張って直します。砕けた翻訳でしょうが、読んでくれてありがとうございました。
> 
> アルコウ


End file.
